Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
The various components of the wind turbine are typically controlled via a wind turbine controller. Thus, the turbine controller is generally programmed with source code that operates the various components of the wind turbine. The source code of a particular wind turbine is typically proprietary and therefore locked by its respective vendor or manufacturer. As such, the source code generally cannot be manipulated or changed by another vendor that may subsequently end up operating the turbine. Accordingly, for multi-vendor turbines, parameter optimization is not possible. In addition, even some hardware of multi-vendor turbines can be locked such that it cannot be manipulated.
Oftentimes, it is advantageous to add new hardware to a wind turbine to improve annual energy production (AEP) of the turbine. Though some turbines may have spare discreet I/O preprogrammed for aftermarket devices, many turbines do not have spare I/Os. In such instances, it is impossible for aftermarket hardware to communicate with the turbine controller. For example, the Federal Aviation Authority has recently began requiring many turbines to employ an aftermarket aviation light. In turbines without spare I/Os, failure of the aviation light is undetectable.
In view of the aforementioned issues, the present disclosure is directed to a system and method for upgrading aftermarket multi-vendor wind turbines with safe or soft shut down capabilities in the event of add-on hardware failure.